


not like we’d sink ( any further )

by musingsofakid (theimmoralareimmortal)



Series: an ominous quiet; there’s ice in the air. [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Compilation, random spilled ink basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/musingsofakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random writing things, all written originally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like we’d sink ( any further )

keep running and crying and fighting;

your bones can't contain your sorrows as they used to.

you are alone in your war;

you are the only participant.

the only enemy.

don't let your light die.

hold it close to your heart;

you’ve known this all along.

once you go, 

there is no looking back.

so choose carefully.

fight battles you know will help you win the war.

 

 


End file.
